All you need is a foursome right Yume?
by dogsfang
Summary: What happens when Karasuba hatches a plan to fight her rivals Miya and Yume, and in doing so get claim their Ashikabi for herself.


I had to move again so that has been a pain in the butt, but I'm all settled in now. YAYA! Also there's been an 'unfortunate' incident involving my art laptop, my friend, a can of soda and four spoonfulls of pure unfiltered idiocy. A can of soda and laptop do not MIX!

There's going to be less stories for a while until I can work up the funds to get it replaced or possibly call in some favors to get a reasonable replacement.

Sorry every one. Loves and kisses though~**_(Lemon has been edited out. Sorry guys I don't want the witch hunters on me. If you want the full lemon pm me. I'll email_ it.)**

I do not own Sekirei it belongs to Sakurako Gokurakuin. The manga magazine Young Gayngan which is published by Square Eniox. I do not own the anime adaptation it's produced by Seven Arcs and directed by Keizō Kusakawa. It's also licensed in North America byFunimation. There now that is a disclaimer! Sorry I haven't update this story in a while and I'm kind of a mess right now.

Karasuba wrapped a hot towel around her waist as she got out of her massive bathtub that was seating the spacious penthouse that was provided for her and her two companions for being part of the Discipline squad. Natsou had yet to give her any type of reaction from her "sekirei Tama." The man in her opinion of him cared nothing for her or her brothers and sisters. Number four knew that he would make a poor ashikabi.

Karasuba narrowed her eyes as she looked out over the vast city that MBI controlled.

"Somewhere out there is Yume, and Miya...That bitch." Karasuba glowered and brooded.

"So happy, care free, and they have something that for all my strength I have yet to obtain...An Ashikabi. The absolute importance of having an Ashikabi is ever in the back of my mind. Never once have forgotten...Yume. "The sekirei and Ashikabi must have a strong bond of love with each other in order to win the game, and ascend to the higher skies above." As Yume would say." Karasuba mussed silently.

A sekirei no matter how much he or she loathed to admit it to himself or herself, they could only progress so far in the game with out an Ashikabi to call their own.

"Yet having an Ashikabi alone to unleash your true power, give you wings, and allow you to use your norito, is not enough, is it Yume...The bond is essential as well. That dumb pink haired bitch who foolishly allowed Natsou to kiss her and make him her ashikabi was stupid, she should have been more selective. Natsou I can tell just by looking at him he cares nothing for her and thus their bond is unrequited. It is cold, lifeless and hollow. She might as well love a corpse, and have a dead man for an ashikabi. They will never win the game and ascend to the higher skies above." Karasuba dropped the towel and let the cold night air rush across her naked body, before she turned around and went back inside.

"Natsou will never give me what I need and crave in an ashikabi..and yet I refuse to lower myself to go down among the monkeys that inhabit this planet and look for one myself. I could just kill another Ashikabi's sekirei then bond myself to them, but no...That wouldn't work, if somehow my ashikabi were to find out that I killed his sekirei then he would not love me and I need his support in order to win the game and finally beat that bitch Miya." Karasuba clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Humm," Karasuba thought as she went through all the major Ashikabi who had the most Sekirei.

"Mikogami treats his sekirei like their simple human play things and collectors items. I will not accept that sort of behavior in my Ashikabi, nor would I allow myself to be treated like that. Sanada that man sees his sekirei like most human's see one of their ridiculous cars! He values them, but at the same time he has no ambition...No Higa is weak, he just wants all my people secrets from MBI ,and simply uses my brothers and sisters to get it through cunning and guile. No a real warrior earns what she or he wants through fighting and battle...Even Minaka knows that-wait-" Karasuba paused as a new thought entered her head.

"Minaka broke Kazahana's heart if only for a little while, until she meet his son Minato, and Minato is connected and bonded with Yume, and by pure association Miya...Yes, yes I have it now...I now of a way I get back at Yume and Miya..." Karasuba began to chuckle sinisterly as she quickly put on her uniform of the discipline squad and hoped out the window and disappeared into the night.

Minato grimaced in pain as he reached back and rubbed his shoulder.

The young college student slowly let himself sink into the hot water of the bath. He closed his eyes and let his tired mind drift off in an effort to relax. However unbeknownst to him someone was watching.

Karasuba stood on top of the roof of the inn.

"So much for your, "never set for here again Karasuba" threat Miya." Karasuba chuckled darkly as she slowly knelt down and peeked over the edge of the roof and into the bathing area.

She saw a dark haired teenage asleep in the hot bath and never one to waste an opportunity, shot down the side of the inn forced the window open.

"Who-umph!" Minato tried to scream as he felt one of Karasuba's hands wrap around his mouth, while the other delivered a sharp blow to Minato's neck rendering him unconscious.

"Now its time to get what I deserve, and no one is going to stop me." Karasuba laughed sinisterly as she carefully smothered Minato's head between her cleavage and leaped away into the night.

~_**(Lemon has been edited out. Sorry guys I don't want the witch hunters on me. If you want the full lemon pm me. I'll email**_** it.)**

Okay guys here's the deal I have heavily edited this story even though its a one shot. If you want the rest of it PM me and I will get it to you. The Old hags at the library are being nosey again for they are constantly looking over my shoulder as I write. Nosey moth ridden old bats be darned!

As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
